


Classroom Confessions

by C_L_Mercer



Series: Orginal work [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_L_Mercer/pseuds/C_L_Mercer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Sara may break all the rules but it's so good!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not actually underage as Sara is 17 and 16 is the age of consent UK.  
> First posted original!  
> Not based on real events or people, just a fantasy I had. Also half an actual chapter. I write all over the place when I write originally so not the first chapter in the story, or even an edited chapter just first rough draft of the first chapter I've written. All feedback good and bad will be and is appreciated.  
> Thank you

Her lips take my neck. I close my eyes. Holding in the moans is harder than I thought. My parents are in the next room. Completely unaware of Kate's presence. She was meant to leave hours ago. They thought she did. She had only come to 'tutor' me for the exam in three days. All we did was make out to be fair. Of course I have become an artist in the field of deception. Kate will still be here tomorrow too. When they, my parents, have go off to their separate affairs. 

Father will be going to Stephanie's at around 8:30 as per usual. Mother to Mark's around 9. They both know about each other's cheating, but neither will end it. They stay together for me. Little do they know, I'd rather them split. Sounds awful right? Well, I wish my parents had the balls to show me the morals they expect me to have. I also wish they had 'gone away' together tonight. At least I'd have the house to myself. Oh and Kate on the kitchen table. 

We have done it there before. My parents had pissed me off. The worst thing I could do? Defile the only thing we had left. The place we had dinner together once a week. The only time they could really stand to be in the same room. It was all we had left as a family. We were no longer a family though. They had no idea what was going on in my life, and I never knew about theirs. They wouldn't approve of me any more. They had never liked people dating the same sex. It was bad enough for Lana and Jennifer. Never mind that it was my teacher and I. 

I sucked in a breath as she bit down. Kate's hands rested above my breast. My arms slipped around her waist. I held her closer. Standing I turn quickly laying her down. She looked up, into my eyes. Taking the opportunity I kissed her. Her fingers tangling in my hair stroking through gently. I pull away with her bottom lip between my teeth. "Don't start what you won't finish." I smile laughing gently. 

"Well, lady, my parents are asleep next door. However, we can get to yours in exactly three minutes. We are still dressed, I'll write a note and we can go. Okay?" She nods. 

A minute later we're rushing towards her house. Rain pours as we run. I can't take it anymore. The rain collects on her face as she trailed behind. I stop allowing her to come towards me. I kiss her softly waiting for the right moment to pull away. "I've wanted to do that forever." I grab her hand as she stares ahead. "Come on. I want to get you in bed." 

I unlock her door while kissing her. The door opens. She stumbles backwards. I pull her in again unzipping her coat. Pushing it off her shoulder I turn and lock the door again. 

The morning after I remember every detail of the night before. Her legs quivering as she struggled to stand. The half ass kiss as I carried her to her bed. The way her head rested on my shoulder. 

The way she told me she loved before she fell asleep. I never said it back. It's only been a month. I'm scared. I do love her. I really do. In a very cliche way as well. Butterflies and fluttering hearts. I love her but I never said it. I want a big romantic gesture. Bonfire night is coming up. Fire works and promise rings?


	2. Chapter 2

As always Wednesday was a day we could leave college early. The lesson at the end of the day was reserved for sport. So get fit or go home. Me? I choose my bed and revision. I know revision over netball. Believe me it was a tough call for all of 10 minutes.  
So it was my final lesson of the day. Finally. Today had dragged and that was an understatement. It was one of those days that made this morning feel like last week. You know the kind, right? 

Anyway,I finally got in to History. I sat next to Gareth. We listened to our teacher ramble on about the French revolution. When she had finished we managed to laugh about something while doing our work. This was okay until I accidently opened the wrong picture on my laptop. Oh that was embarrassing. Yes it was lesbian porn. 

That's when it happened; "SARA IS HORNY AS HELL." All eyes turned to me. I shifted nervously looking and feeling like crying. I feel my cheeks turn red. And I died. Yep that's the story of my death.

Not really. I thought it was. But in my final seconds I heard Kate's voice. "There's nothing wrong with being horny." Now Kate is the voice of reason. She's our teacher. I'm in sixth form we call our teachers by their first names. "Seriously can you all say that you have never been horny?" Murmurs of no filled the room. I turn my attention for five seconds to the clock. 10 minutes left. Thank god. 

"Exactly it's a part of growing up. Gareth how did you even know? You been flirting back there Sas?"  
"She opened the wrong thing and it was lesbian porn K." G smiled.  
"Uhm." Kate swallowed hard and her cheeked flush. She caught my attention holding my eye contact. It was deep intense her eyes flashed dark. Arousal. Then she looked away. "A woman's body is a beautiful thing." She bit her lip momentarily. OH FUCK! "It's very natural to be attracted to it. Let's face it it's even better than imagining Robert Downey Jr. naked." That sexy laugh. Damn girl. I smiled trying to catch her eye again. "Right tomorrow, we get back on track. No more talk of lesbianism or general sexy stuff, okay guys? Also If I hear of anyone making fun of Sara for any of this you will be in so much trouble you'll be scared to breath near me okay? Alright, you can go. See you tomorrow." 

I let the colour in my face return to normal before collecting my stuff. Kate was bent over her desk as picked up my bag. I dropped it again after seeing her shirt tighten on her top. I walked around my desk and sat on it. "Hey Kate." She turns smiling towards the back row.  
"Hi." Her voice a hushed whisper as she walked towards me. She stood in front of me looking down on me. "What can I do for you?"  
I smirked up at her. "I wanted to thank you."  
"No. What did you really want?"  
"Kate, do you know how hard it is to keep a straight face while your sexy as hell teacher is stood staring at you talking about how sexy a woman's body is?"  
"No, I don't. But what are you going to do about it?"  
"This." I stood swiftly pulling me into me. One hand graced her waist, the other tangled into her hair. The kiss was hot passionate. I drove her into the nearest wall. We knocked over a table set as we moved. Her back hit the wall with a light thud. She moaned loudly into my mouth. "Uhm, you're going to have to be quiet, Kate. Walls are thin, doors are unlocked."  
"Fuck. Please stop."  
"I don't think so. You're going to understand how it feels not to be able to moan, even when it's needed okay?" I span her around pushing her on to the desk. I began undoing her shirt one button at a time dragging it out. She flinched softly at each touch. I smirked knowingly. I kissed slowly down her neck taking the pulse point between my teeth biting slowly. 

I opened her jeans button and slipped my hand in swiftly. My fingers found her underwear. The wetness had soaked through. She gasped throwing her head back softly. I cupped her breast with the other hand. 

She lifted her hips slightly to allow me to drag her jeans and underwear down a little. "Okay sweetie, this is gonna be hard, but remember what's at stake." She nodded as I feel to my knees taking her clit into my mouth flicking with my tongue. She wrapped her legs tightly around my neck and tangled a hand in my hair. I lick the full length causing her to stiffen slightly. She's close and I've barely touched her. My tounge gave a few more licks before I went back to her clit. I sucked and bit lightly at the small nub. Once I felt her begin to orgasm I slid a finger into her causing a small whimper. I thrusted it as she became stiff. I smile giving her another bite as she loosened and became limp. 

I stood a moment later and kissed her roughly. "Get dressed, love, wouldn't want someone to find you looking so... just fucked." I smirk going for my bag as she span me into her. 

"No, we wouldn't. My house tonight. I owe you."


End file.
